


Date Night With Sae

by DraceDomino



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cute, F/M, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: After their romantic opera date, Ren and Sae return to the older woman's apartment to continue their evening. Sweet, tender, and romantic - that's what this story's all about!





	Date Night With Sae

Date Night With Sae  
-by Drace Domino

“This is so exciting!” Sae tried to keep her giggling voice as soft as possible, but it was tricky to do so - she hadn’t felt this young in years! Slowly sliding the front door of her apartment open, the mature woman slipped inside and silently made a motion for Ren to follow. Thankfully, the apartment was already dark save for the nightlight that sat in the kitchen for midnight trips to the sink. That little light provided everything Sae and Ren needed to creep through the living room as quietly as possible, making a beeline towards the door at the very end of the hall. Even though silence was a priority that evening Sae couldn’t resist gazing over her shoulder, and with her chin brushing against the spaghetti strap of her evening dress, whispering in a devilishly excited voice. “I can’t remember the last time I had to sneak around like this!”

The joy in the older woman’s eyes was obvious, and made for a delightful end to an already perfect evening. The dinner date he enjoyed with the silver-haired beauty had been exactly what they both needed - a night out at the opera, a chance to forget about all the stresses and the trials they’ve had to deal with over the past few months. A handsome young man with a gorgeous, dagger-thin beauty on his arm...the two made quite the fetching pair. It was almost a crime that they were sneaking through the apartment instead of marching proudly to the bedroom, but with Makoto sleeping just a few doors down the noise wasn’t worth the risk.

Sae could always sit and have a talk with her little sister about her budding relationship with Ren in the morning. For now? He was all hers, and she wasn’t going to let anything stand in the way of that fact!

Soon the two were past the woman’s bedroom door, and Sae pushed it gently shut before sliding the lock into place. They were several doors down from Makoto’s bedroom now and free to talk a little louder, even if neither one of them had any intention of doing so. No sooner did the door close did Sae spin towards Ren with a flash in her eyes and her silver hair dancing behind her, twirling on her elegant heels to fit herself within the young man’s grasp. Her breasts met his chest through the fabric of their fashionable date clothes and she pressed her belly square upon his own, nudging forward to the point that Ren’s back squeezed against the closed door to ensure it was shut all the way. From there, the older woman’s arms threaded up around his shoulders, and she teased her nose across the tip of his while a slow, smoldering gaze built within her eyes.

“You’re quite the charmer for a boy that doesn’t talk much.” Sae cooed, and felt a quiver of excitement rush through her as Ren’s hands moved to claim her waist. His palms pressed inward and he squeezed her slightly, all the while making sure she didn’t float away from this intimate contact. Not that she was trying to, of course. “I’m guessing you had fun tonight too, hmm?”

“Plenty.” Ren offered in a half-whispered response. Even though it was the suave thing to do to play this moment up as cool and calm as possible, he just couldn’t help but wear a massive smile as Sae leaned in close. Just like the shaggy black hair that framed the boy’s handsome features, Ren would always be just a little bit off the mark from the dashing hero. He was thin, sharp, and sported a quiet and unique style - one that was all his own and served him remarkably well. As he allowed his fingers to smooth up and down Sae’s waist through the fabric of her silky evening dress he invited himself to drift his lips closer to hers, teasing the faintest hint of a kiss purely to make her yearn for it more. “Though I don’t know if I remember anything from the opera. Too busy focused on the company.”

It was a cheesy line, yes, but it was worth saying considering the blush that crossed Sae’s cheeks. The poor woman was a workaholic to the ultimate degree - her pursuit of the Phantom Thieves had very nearly broken her, but now that everything was resolved she could finally release some of that horrible stress from her shoulders. Lucky for Ren, that meant using her newly-lightened arms to wrap even tighter around his figure, drifting in just close enough to finally stop the teasing of their lips. She offered him a chaste, tender kiss to start their evening together - a faint press of ruby red lips during which her eyes drifted close and she took a deep, savory breath of the scent of her younger companion. It was easy to lose herself in that moment, and she wasn’t even remotely concerned in preventing that lapse.

As soon as their lips touched, Ren was quick to meet the offered affection with a hefty dose of his own. As he felt Sae’s delicate fingers work up through the back of his shaggy black hair he locked his arms tighter around her figure, closing them around her waist to give a squeeze filled with the same sort of chaste, innocent pleasure that the kiss contained. Though intimacy between them was building to a point of no return for that precious moment their affection for one another wasn’t tainted by passion. There’d be plenty of time for that soon. For now? It was a kiss of genuine delight in the presence of another. A kiss of fondness, and feelings that were slowly surging within them both.

Sae - as sharp and as critical as she was, as stern as the other members of the agency found her - was nothing short of ladylike as she kissed her date. Clinging to him, heaving her slender figure to his own, allowing a single foot to swing upward as her knee bent. She could feel her heart racing as her head gently spun, and when the kiss finally parted between them her cheeks were left flushed. In that sweet aftermath there wasn’t even the whisper of passion or sexual desire no matter how much each of them felt it - there was simply the press of forehead to forehead, and a tender, delicate whisper ushered from the ruby red part of Sae Niijima’s lips.

“Thank you for everything, Ren-san.” She murmured, eyes remaining shut for the moment. She breathed the boy in deep, felt his breath against her lips only to cascade down her throat, and still shivered at the presence of his fingers at her back. “For what you did as leader as the Phantom Thieves. For taking care of Makoto. For...for stopping me from being just another victim of what can happen when desire becomes obsession.”

In truth, Sae’d be lying if she said she understood everything that was going on. Much like Sojiro Sakura, her years seemed to preclude her from helping the Phantom Thieves in a more active capacity. All she could do was work as one of their most loyal allies - help her little sister and her friends as much as possible. Give them safe haven when she could, and trust in them to leave the world a better place than how they found it. It was a decision that Sae was happy to make, and she could express nothing but pure, undistilled gratitude to the boy that spearheaded the positive changes that had come into her life.

“You don’t need to thank me.” Ren whispered kindly, and drifted a hand forward, up across one of Sae’s slender, bare arms and across her smooth shoulder. He tugged the spaghetti strap of her dress back into place before weaving his fingers into her hair, slipping them into the silver locks and allowing them to cascade freely from his palm. “In fact...let’s not talk about any of that for the rest of the night.” 

It was all Ren needed to say to make Sae unleash a tiny whimper of excited agreement, and move to interlock her fingers against his own. She started to make a swift line to the edge of the bed with the young man in tow, and as she did so made sure to step free of her heels, leaving them behind by the time she started to crawl forward. Ren followed suit by kicking free of his shoes and slipping a hand to the front collar of his shirt, undoing the first few buttons as the pair were making a beeline for deeper and deeper passion. Once again the tiny, almost youthful giggle that rose from Sae’s throat was almost strange to hear coming from the woman that had banked on her stern and stoic presentation for so very long, but it was thrilling for both of them - for Ren to hear a sound of such carefree pleasure from his older companion, and for Sae to finally be at a point where she could guilt-free release it.

Soon the pair were moving across the bed, crawling over the mattress as they spared their hands to each other’s figure. Teasing at one another’s fashionable date clothes, stealing soft kisses across cheeks and throats and shoulders, catching one another’s gaze with a heavy blush they seemed to share. Before too long they both collapsed their heads upon the same pillow in the center of Sae’s bed, resting on their sides while facing each other. There was a brief pause in the building passion for the favor of a moment of more intimacy and sweetness - one where Sae slid her leg forward to wrap her calf over Ren’s own, and where the two drifted close enough to offer a few whispers of quiet contentment.

“It’s...it’s been quite a while for me, I…” It went without saying, considering the workaholic that Sae had lived like for so long. Her leg continued to rock back and forth, caressing Ren’s calf with her own, though for the first time a glance of insecurity and worry started to cross her features. “I’m...probably out of practice, Ren, I…I certainly hope that this can be enjoyable for you.”

“I’ve been enjoying the date this far, don’t see any reason that would stop right when we’re getting to the best part.” Ren’s response was comforting in a playful sort of way, and enough to make Sae squirm from blushing shyness as he leaned closer still. His hands moved to the woman’s bare shoulders and eased her flat atop her back, and once in place took the time to pinch his glasses from his nose and set them to the nightstand to the left. With just his shaggy black hair framing his face the young man loomed over Sae with a lazy but joyful smile, and dipped forward to kiss the tip of her nose in a sweet and adoring fashion. “But it’s not just me having fun tonight. Lie back just like this, Sae. Let me take care of everything.”

“T...Take care of--ohhh.” Sae’s eyes went wide for a split second before she realized just what her boyfriend had in mind, expressed through a few warm, hungry kisses that were suddenly pressed to her throat. Her head was spinning and her entire body felt as if it were ready to melt right then and there, but she gleefully nodded against the lips pressing to her and unleashed a softly-breathed sigh of delight. “Whatever you think is best…”

In truth - and Sae would never admit this for fear of the embarrassment - her experience in the bedroom was limited. She didn’t quite know where Ren was coming from in his own history, though considering the year separating them she had been naturally worried about being expected to take on the lion’s share of the pacing. Thankfully, that didn’t seem to be the case, and from the sensations running through her it was clear that Ren was moving towards something she had never known before - the touch of a mouth between her thighs. What a good, selfless, generous young man this was! How could she have ever thought he was a criminal?!

Sae laid flat, her eyes closing as she continued to melt underneath Ren’s attentions. His hands were moving across her dress to grope and grind into her sensitive spots, but didn’t seem particularly interested in stripping the woman bare just yet. His mouth passed down her throat, spent time tending to both of her shoulders, even to the point of biting the spaghetti straps of her dress before snapping them back into place. With patience and focus Ren continued, sweeping down Sae’s body with a speed of mere inches per minute, and all the while doing as much as he possibly could to spread pleasure across the older woman’s body. When she squirmed and wriggled he rewarded her with more contact against her waist or the outside of her thighs, and when a faint moan escaped the back of her throat Ren merely smiled, content that his services were already well-received.

Before too long - even if it felt like a writhing eternity for Sae - Ren found himself at the older woman’s lap and smoothing his hands across her legs. Starting at the ankles he swept his touch forward, making sure to tease behind her knees to the point that her muscles reflexively spasmed in tickling delight. Eventually the evening dress of the older woman was pulled up around her waist to reveal that her lap was covered in a thin pair of panties - dark blue silk with a noticeable dampness at the very center. She was writhing in excitement for him, and by the time he exposed her underwear Ren glanced up to see Sae blushing. For a woman so strong, so stoic, so determined...this was new territory to her, and it was his responsibility to ensure that she enjoyed every minute she experienced it.

The detective gave a wordless gasp as her panties slid down, moving across her thighs while she lifted her legs to make their removal a quick and painless process. Soon cast aside from her heels, Ren tossed the garment playfully across the room before giving Sae a smile and dropping back to his duties. With the silk fabric removed Sae was left exposed, showing a small patch of silver hair neatly trimmed, sitting just above a slit that was clearly aching for attention. Attention that Ren, in all of his passion for the older woman that evening, was eager to give.

He didn’t dive right against her, of course - such a thing would’ve been bold, forward, and simply too swift for a woman still getting used to this intimate contact. He prepared Sae for the pleasure that would follow by teasing his fingers across her thighs, working his nose up and down the soft flesh of her leg, and sparing her no small amount of kisses, nibbles, and gentle breaths across her goosebumped-skin. For as intimidating as the thought of Makoto’s big sister was just a few months ago, seeing Sae like this was nothing short of a glorious treat. She was raw, unfettered by any semblance of posturing, and freely letting herself delve into a pleasure that she likely once considered beyond her reach. All Ren wanted to accomplish that evening was to reward her. Reward her for her trust, her friendship, and for being a good, honest, brave woman when the ruling adults of the world had a tendency to be none of the above.

And in the next few seconds, that reward came to Sae by the press of affectionate lips squarely against her sensitive, nectar-glazed hood.

Sae nearly went cross eyed as she felt the first press of Ren’s tongue against her folds, her toes curling and her legs lifting to hook up and around his shoulders. Heat and delight rushed through her from this entirely new experience and her voice filled the room with a long and lazy moan - so much so that she swiftly realized how loud she was being, and closed her hands over her lips for fear of waking Makoto. Ren couldn’t help but giggle with his mouth pressed flush against the older woman’s folds, looking up at the adorable nature of this far-too-often stern older woman. Realizing that this was a joy that she had been long neglected Ren redoubled his focus, smoothing his tongue forward to gently and teasingly lap across her nethers, all while pursing his lips over her hood to begin a long, slow, and sweet suckle of her flesh.

He was hardly a seasoned veteran at this sort of intimacy himself, but he was a smart boy - and was in no particular hurry to rush from the flavor of the older woman’s slit. With patience and pleasure in every motion Ren didn’t mind exploring his tongue across Sae’s folds, learning which motions made her squirm harder against the sheets and which ones were enough to make her body spasm in delight. While he worked his hands slid underneath her rump and pressed his fingers with a slow pressure into the flesh, which only intensified in the moments that she found a particularly strong burst of pleasure washing over her and she bucked her rear into his grip. She was a mewling mess of delight and desire and Ren had only just begun, gleefully teasing his tongue back and forth to try out patterns and shapes across her folds, all while returning to suckle neatly at the sensitive hood just above her entrance.

“R...Ren-san...oh...oh my goodness, y...you…” The poor woman could barely form complex thoughts let alone complete sentences, writhing as she was in a mess of such profound joy. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and was already a transcendent event compared to her past evenings with other, less generous men. Ren was working her body with the care and comfort she so desperately needed and undeniably deserved, worshipping her folds with fingers, tongue, and lips...and relishing every small flavor of her nectar he collected upon his tongue. He relished servicing her every bit as much as she enjoyed the intimate attention, and between his enthusiasm and her overwhelmingly excited form it didn’t take particularly long for her to drift towards her first climax of the evening.

The first of - if Ren had any say in the matter - a long line of thrashing, moaning delights to come.

Sure enough, Sae’s chest began to heave as she slipped her hands down to Ren’s hair, weaving her fingers into his shaggy black locks. She tugged and yanked at his hair but it was from no desire to outright control his motions or force him into guidance, simply the desperate clinging of a woman that was on the edge of a bliss she had only dreamed about before. When the heat finally started to push through her the woman lifted her hips from the mattress and offered her slit against Ren’s face with a sudden press, making her nectar slather across his chin while he suckled with particular attention to the sensitive bud hiding within her folds. His hands braced themselves under her rear to keep her nicely lifted, and before long Sae herself pressed her heels to the bed to keep her lower half suspended throughout her climax.

It was almost painfully difficult to resist moaning loud enough for her voice to fill the entire apartment, but she held off from yowling like a beast in heat knowing that if she did, Makoto would certainly stumble across them and ruin the rest of the evening. She had to bite down on her bottom lip as she squirmed and wiggled from side to side, and when the sudden pulsing pressures of joy finally started to subside, she let her rump fall flat to the mattress with a heavy, exhausted thud.

Swiftly, her hand swept from Ren’s hair to his forehead, giving him a tiny nudge to peel his lips from her slit. She was sensitive and raw in the aftermath, her entire body a trembling mess of overwhelmed sensations that needed a few short seconds to collect themselves. Her fingers drew taut within his hair and pulled him smoothly from her nethers back up to face her, and by the time she had the boy’s mouth near her own Sae was lined with a tiny bridge of sweat on her brow and her breathing was ragged and weary - but undeniably pleased.

“I...I need you inside me…” She begged, her free hand slipping down to move against his belt, fingers working rapidly even though they trembled. She swallowed suddenly and couldn’t hold back an aftershock of delight, as if the begging for his member was enough to push her body into a state of further bliss. “P...Please...this...this is the perfect night…”

Ren, as kind and as doting as ever to the older woman, offered a tiny nod before leaning forward to press his lips to hers. A soft and chaste kiss as he helped her free his lap of his belt and dress slacks, and even though their tongues remained hidden behind closed lips Sae could nonetheless taste her own delight on the young man’s face. This boy, leader of the Phantom Thieves, friend to her own little sister, was making Sae Niijima feel waves of passion she once thought she was incapable of experiencing.

And she was eager that night to see just how much she could truly experience with company of this fine, compassionate caliber.

***

Mere moments later, both Sae’s evening dress and Ren’s stylish suit laid in a discarded heap on the floor at the edge of the older woman’s bed. Both bodies of the two lovers were naked and exposed, and even in the passionate aftermath of servicing Sae’s nethers, Ren was unable to resist taking the time to study his girlfriend with intimate attention. Her naked figure was a true work of art by his reckoning - her curves were minimal but elegant, her bust modest but glorious, her frame dagger-thin and befitting the precise work she did as a detective. Framed with soft silver hair that perfectly suited her often-stern personality, Sae Niijima had to be among the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life.

Considering the high quality of girls that he had met over the past year, that...that was really saying something. There were precious few women in the world that could steal a man’s gaze away from the likes of celebrities such as Ann Takamaki, Haru Okumura, and Hifumi Togo. And yet there they were, naked before one another and none of those other girls were anywhere close to Ren’s mind. Just Sae. Just the precise, determined, and stalwart detective that once grilled him in an interrogation room on the most important night of either of their lives.

“We’ll go slow.” Ren finally whispered, moving upon Sae and slipping his bare body against her own. He then playfully nudged his nose to the older woman’s cheek, and whispered with a fond, adoring voice while his breath dashed across her slender throat. “I want every...last...minute of this to go on forever.”

It was difficult for Sae to argue with that sentiment, and she eagerly nodded before their lips met in a sudden and intense kiss. Once more her tongue worked forward, wrestling with Ren’s own as their naked figures twisted together atop the sheets of her bed. By the time they were finished shifting about looking for a position Ren found himself laying flat just as Sae was previously, and her thighs were spread to mount the young man’s lap. His stiff, throbbing length was trapped between the gentle press of their bellies before Sae managed to work a hand down between them, allowing her thin fingers to wrap slowly around his girth and begin to push it down to meet her. In the moments before he was slid into position their kiss briefly parted, just so they could watch each other’s gaze as his tip squeezed against her entrance...and finally worked inside.

Both Sae and Ren were left gasping, their bodies going tense in delight as his inches worked their way within her. Sae settled her weight atop his lap and guided him deeper and deeper, finally resting only when she was sure she had taken the entirety of his girth. Her entrance welcomed him with a warm, moist grip that was thrilled to accommodate his form, and once she was settled her head lifted from their kiss so she could hold her back straight. Chest held proudly forward, silver hair framing her beautiful features, Sae allowed her hands to drop to Ren’s chest, pressing to the young man’s smooth, well-defined figure as she slowly and silently started to ride.

No words were shared between the two for some time, partly because both were afraid that even daring to open their mouths would invite a torrent of moans sure to cause too much noise. For now, all they could hear was the gentle squeaking of Sae’s bed as she rolled her hips steadily back and forth and the gentle, whispered gasping that each of them offered upon every last press. Just as he had done to the woman moments ago, Ren was left squirming in place and engulfed in delight - his entire member stuffed deep within her, enjoying the glory of her womanhood with constant, unending delight. The motions that she rolled with weren’t vigorous thrusts that left him leaving her slit and crashing into her again so much as they were a slow yet forceful pressure, grinding from side to side before lunging a little deeper down. Ren barely pulled out of her the entire time - always trapped, always squeezed, always treated to the pleasures she could offer.

While Sae rode, Ren was free to enjoy the sight of her modest bust swaying back and forth, sporting excited nipples and a healthy blush that travelled from her cheeks to her chest. The sight of the detective’s naked frame was truly a wonder to behold, but he found himself having difficulty peeling his eyes away from her face and the look of delight that crossed it. It was wonderful to see the older woman smile so wide, to see her eyes shining in such happiness, to see her free to enjoy herself after they had both endured such hardship. It wasn’t long before Ren couldn’t stand to be pulled away from her lips any longer, and when the desire within him grew too great he suddenly reached forward with hungry, inviting arms.

Sae’s gasp was muffled by the kiss that came from her young lover when Ren managed to sit up straight, keeping himself firmly within her the entire time. In a new position their chests pressed firmly together and Sae’s legs started to unfold from the knee, slowly shifting until she was stretching them forward and wrapping them as best as she could around Ren’s back. Sitting atop his lap and grinding back and forth with growing intensity Sae was free to cling to her boyfriend’s shoulders and bring her mouth against his own for a deep, entrancing kiss that she had been yearning ever since the last time their lips made contact.

“T...This...this is...perfect…” Sae managed to whisper before they finally kissed yet again, and her tongue was shamelessly seeking out his own. She gave the boy no chance to respond as she continued to ride, her fingers digging in against the strong shoulders of her young boyfriend and her hips rocking with greater force and lust. By that point Ren’s hands had found a place to settle underneath Sae’s rear, and with each palm balancing a side of her rump he helped to usher her forward with every thrust. Again and again he rolled forward, grinding his length against that almost impossibly inviting entrance, bathing himself in the pleasure that his wonderful, mature lover could provide and relishing in the noises of joy she offered.

It didn’t take long, basked as they both were in such enormous bliss, before the pair’s mutual peak started to crash against them. Their Valentine’s Day date was nearly at the apex, and Sae’s fingers dug harder against Ren’s shoulders as she felt herself drift closer and closer. The moment was rapidly rushing against them and she was shamelessly, gleefully ready to accept every drop he could offer. She wanted to experience the warmth he could flood her with, to feel herself filled with the proof of his affection. She didn’t relent for a second, didn’t break the kiss even for the faintest breath, and continued to ride Ren until the moment finally crashed upon them both.

Bodies tensed and two lovers were left moaning into each other’s mouths - assured that only by virtue of their kiss that they’d stop themselves from making too much noise. Ren’s member twitched and pulsed within the heated nethers of his girlfriend, and his tip unleashed a slow squirting torrent within those mature folds. He quaked. He clung to her rump all the tighter. He let his tongue lay flat against her own so she could suckle and wrestle it to her heart’s desire. With his essence rushing within Sae Niijima, Ren felt more at ease and more overjoyed than ever...and he was inwardly delighting in the knowledge that this was merely the start of their Valentine’s Day joy.

Sae’s own climax was intense and wild, and it was only with Ren holding her so tightly that she was able to keep herself steady. The rush of the boy’s cream within her made her heart race and her head spin, and all of the tribulations the two went through over the past few months seemed to merely...not matter anymore. The Phantom Thieves had won. She had secured her job and helped make the world a better place. And now, with her belly filled with grateful butterflies and her slit gripping the shaft of the man she loved, Sae shared that moment as a reward with her boyfriend.

When the two finally pulled the kiss apart from one another, their foreheads pressed together before either of them opened their eyes. Settled neatly within Ren’s lap, still cradling his length within her entrance, Sae offered a sweet whisper against his lips just as a hand drifted upward, weaving into his hair.

“Thank you for this.” She murmured, and squeezed him all the tighter. “Thank you...for everything, Ren.”

Ren, silent as he was so prone to being, merely dipped in close to steal another kiss from the corner of Sae’s lips. And another. And then more. And before long, the young man and his mature lover were dipping right back down to the mattress, ready to throw themselves against each other throughout the entire evening.

Sae Niijima deserved every moment of pleasure in the world...and he would do everything he could to give them to her.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one! Always nice to step into the sweeter side of fiction from time to time.
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
